


战术大师Bucky的一次失手（身）

by weilele389



Category: Captain America(Movies)
Genre: Get Together, M/M, POV-Buck Barnes
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-07
Updated: 2016-09-07
Packaged: 2018-08-13 14:37:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7980232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weilele389/pseuds/weilele389
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>恢复部分记忆的Bucky不确定以前和Steve究竟是什么关系，他试图找到答案。傻白甜日常，微含寡鹰、贾尼、锤基，队长超级迟钝，一点点肉渣，雷者注意避让。</p>
            </blockquote>





	战术大师Bucky的一次失手（身）

Bucky试图从史密森尼博物馆的展览和收集的资料中了解到自己和Steve的关系：最亲密的战友、形影不离的好朋友。他的记忆碎片里有许多他们两人度过的愉快时光。但是关于自己和Steve的关系他一直很疑惑。他们一起吃饭、看电影、并肩作战，Bucky想起噩梦般的往事惊恐发作的时候Steve紧紧环绕着他的肩膀给予安慰，Steve被世人误会而沮丧的时候Bucky沉默地依偎着他给予支持，毫无疑问他们是好朋友也是战友；他们坐在沙发上总是像连体婴儿一样，很多时候无需说话一个眼神就知道彼此要说什么，Steve会微笑着拂去Bucky嘴角的食物残渣，Bucky会很自然地穿Steve的衣服、用他的杯子喝水…这些他们本人看起来再自然不过的事被其他复仇者们称作“闪瞎眼的秀恩爱”，或许他们以前就是一对情侣也不无可能。但是从瓦坎达回来一起生活了半年，他们连接吻都没有，好几天晚上Steve站在Bucky房间门口，带着依依不舍的吞吞吐吐，最终却转身走回了自己的卧室。对于他们之间的关系Bucky无法找到参照物，没有参照物狙击手难以准确判断目标的位置。

 

Bucky长达70年的杀手生涯造就了他许多惊人的技能，使得他不经意间看到和听到了一些隐秘的东西。

 

比如说他走路不会发出声音。有一天晚上Steve出差，看电影打发夜晚的Bucky忽然感到肚子很饿，他打开冰箱发现由于缺乏Steve的及时补给里面已经空荡荡，只好自己下楼到复仇者们公用的餐厅去觅食。Bucky没有开灯的习惯，他能在黑暗中行动自如，再说还有月光从落地窗照进来。

公用的大冰箱里有蛋糕、水果、布丁、酸奶、泡芙…这是Bucky对复仇者最为赞赏的地方，他把托盘盛满，满足地走出餐厅。走廊里有两个人站在黑暗里。

 

“Nata，我今天能送蛋糕给你吗?”比较急切地男中音。

 

是那个叫Bardon的家伙。

 

“我今天不想吃蛋糕。”明显带着玩味的沙哑女声——Natasha。

 

“好吧，我已经把链子修好了。”声音带着失落感，他拿出一条银色的项链，箭头形状的吊坠在黑暗中闪烁。

 

“帮我戴上。”Natasha转过身来，撩起头发。

 

Bucky迅速闪到防火门后面。

 

很明显他撞到了这两个间谍以某种密语接头的现场，Bardon给Natasha送礼物，更糟糕的是Bucky手里还捧着满满的一盘子甜食。

 

战术大师Bucky迅速拟定了三个方案：

 

方案一：走过去打个招呼，比如：好巧啊，你们也出来看月亮。然后离开。

 

可能的后果：可能招致红发女特工的报复；更糟糕的后果，所有人都知道超级冷酷的冬日战士半夜会翻冰箱偷东西吃。

 

方案一，否决。

 

方案二：走回餐厅把食物放回冰箱，然后假装刚刚来到这里，咳嗽或者开灯提醒二人。

 

可能的后果：可能骗过Bardon,但是骗不了Natasha，同样可能招致红发女特工的报复；更糟糕的后果，失去食物。

 

方案二，否决。

 

方案三：待在原地，等他们离开。

 

可能的后果：被发现的几率为零，在Bucky破碎的记忆中他隐藏好从不会被发现，有一次为了狙击目标他在冰天雪地的悬崖上藏了两天两夜，下面一整个连的士兵都没有发现他。最令人满意的后果：可以把食物不知不觉地带回房间。

 

人应该干自己擅长的事。方案三，执行。

 

“也许明天我会想要吃巧克力慕斯。” Natasha笑着，高跟鞋的嗒嗒声开始远离。

 

过了一会男人穿靴子的脚步声也消失了。

 

Bucky贴着墙穿过走廊从楼梯回到属于他和Steve的楼层，就着电影享用自己的成果。

 

第二天Steve正在煮蘑菇鸡肉浓汤的时候Bucky来到他身后。

 

“所以，我们以前是像Natasha和Bardon那样的关系吗？” Bucky边啃着李子边问。

 

 

Steve转过身，“某种程度上。你救过我的命，就像Bardon对Natasha一样，你在我战斗的时候照看我的后背，应该说我们的关系比那还要进一步，我不知道该怎么解释。”Steve用鼓励的眼神看着Bucky，“总之，不要着急，慢慢来，你总会想起来的，我相信你，Bucky，现在先坐下来吃饭。”

 

“我送过什么东西给你吗？” Bucky嚼着牛排的时候依然不甘心地问。

 

“当然，很多，画具、画册、领带、钢笔、书…我找工作的时候穿的皮鞋都是你送给我的，因为我买不起皮鞋。”Steve十分坦然地谈起自己当年的困窘，然后流露出哀伤：“很可惜，这些东西我没有在博物馆找到，当年我们住的公寓已经不复存在了，里面的东西都不知去向。”

 

谢天谢地他找不到它们了，这也算是无良地产商干的唯一一件好事，Bucky可没法忍受Steve把七十年前的皮鞋像宝贝一样放在柜子里。

 

记性不好和脾气暴躁的好处是他们没法让你天天工作但是还会照发工资。Bucky 不用像Steve一样整天出任务，他有充足的时间在城市的各个角落闲逛，偶尔会有惊喜的发现。比如今天他在布鲁克林的一家古董店里淘到一支1943年产的派克笔。Bucky在文具店买了同一品牌的墨水，又穿过两条街来到礼品店，挑了一个棕色的盒子请店员帮忙包装。

 

Steve小心翼翼地打开盒子，拿起钢笔细细地观看，眼角明显泛红，起伏的胸膛表明他在努力抑制某种情感的大爆发。Bucky当时有点担心这伙计会抱着自己嚎啕大哭，他得尽量避免这种尴尬的场面。

 

幸好没有。

 

Steve摩挲着笔身：“Bucky,我不知道该怎么感谢你，我用不惯现代的圆珠笔和水性笔，它们在纸上总是打滑，但是…”

 

“但是钢笔的笔尖划过纸上的触感和书写流畅的沙沙声总给人踏实的感觉。”Bucky没等Steve说完就补充了下半句。

 

“Buck…”Steve的眼睛更红了。

 

“明天我想吃巧克力慕斯。” Bucky认为现在是时候提出自己的要求了。

 

“Punk，我现在当然没法拒绝你，但是今天你得先把菠菜吃完。”

 

“Jerk”。

 

Bucky依然搞不清自己和Steve以前是什么关系，比Bardon和Natasha的关系更进一步的关系是什么样的？

 

Bucky的另一项技能帮助了他。为了保护Steve，Bucky在他的盾上装了一个微型监听器，如果Steve在战斗中遇到麻烦Bucky就会第一时间冲到现场协助他。有一天Stark因为某项研究需要借走了Steve的盾。于是Bucky无意间听到了以下对话。

 

“Sir，现在我已经紧紧的包围着你了，你感觉怎么样？”带着伦敦腔的男声，是Stark的AI管家。

 

　“很好，哦，Jarvis，我不记得我把你的温度调得那么高。”Stark的声音有点发抖。

 

“事实上抱着你我有点激动，Sir，你什么时候考虑我的实体化？”

 

听不下去了，Bucky扯掉耳机，什么鬼，现代社会AI也可以和人类搞了？

 

晚上Steve刷牙的时候Bucky轻轻地从后面环住了他的腰。

 

“Bucky…”Steve满嘴泡沫瞪大眼睛看着镜子里的Bucky。

 

“我们以前拥抱吗？”

 

“当然，你在学校踢球胜利的时候、我躺在病床上转危为安的时候、任务完成的时候…无数次我病得要死是你把我抱到医院里，我不知道那算不算拥抱。”

 

“我抱着你的时候你感觉怎么样？”

 

Steve耳朵尖都红了，他吐掉泡沫“现在？”

 

“嗯。”Bucky一脸严肃。

 

“很温暖，事实上，有点热…我喜欢和你拥抱，一直都喜欢。”Steve转身抱住Bucky，“如果你也喜欢，我们每天都可以拥抱。”

 

“我们以前是像Stark和他的AI管家一样的关系吗？”Bucky把下巴搁在Steve肩膀上闭着眼睛问。Steve温暖安全的怀抱和他身上清爽的味道让Bucky舒服得有点昏昏欲睡。

 

“虽然你有时候怕我不愿意接受你的礼物会说让我帮你倒垃圾或者擦皮鞋作为报答，实际上你照顾我更多，我总是在生病，你会帮我洗衣服、倒垃圾、还会煮难以下咽的土豆泥给我吃。” Steve微笑着说。

 

“你现在煮的菠菜也难吃得要死。”

 

“好吧，那算扯平了。但是我们并不仅仅是互相照顾的关系，比那还要深厚很多。”他拍拍Bucky的背说：“你会想起来的，现在去睡觉吧。我估计你站着也能睡着，但我不想在卫生间里站一夜。”

 

Bucky更加困惑了，Steve总是说Bucky会自己想起来，但是他大脑里除了乱七八糟的记忆碎片什么头绪也没有，每次他试图将碎片连缀起来就会引发该死的头疼。他没法告诉Steve这些，因为即使什么也记不起来，他仍然不愿意看到Steve流露伤心和担忧的表情。没关系，Bucky是一流的战术大师，他总是能找到解决问题的方法。

 

Bucky还有一项非杀伤性的技能就是他在什么地方都能睡觉。他记得自己曾经和Steve，还有一个大胡子在一条烂泥沟里躺了一夜，伴奏是连绵不绝的枪炮声和比炮声还响的大胡子的鼾声，还有沙漠里的土丘，灰尘往鼻子、耳朵、嘴巴里钻，旁边绝对有在太阳下曝晒了几天的猫的尸体，另一个糟糕的记忆是弥漫着鸡屎臭的窝棚，还有跳蚤…Bucky皱着鼻子想，有时候失去记忆也不完全是一件坏事。

 

复仇者大厦的每一个角落都舒服得让Bucky想睡觉，比如说公共客厅大沙发的背后。太阳正好照在他的腿上，上半身可以躲在阴影里，光线充足而不刺眼，正好可以看书，没有人会来打扰他，手边还放着从桌子上拿来的零食。

 

才看了两页书Bucky的手就放下了，书落到大腿上，头也微微垂下，进入了无梦的睡眠。

 

不知道过了多久，脚步声和说话声惊扰了他的安稳睡眠。

 

“与吾同归Asgard，弟弟，吾将与汝齐享荣耀。”

 

“你的荣耀对我不值一文，我的计划你无法理解，Thor。”

 

“吾之爱意也不值一文？”

 

“你的爱意？真可笑，你什么时候对我有过爱意？”

 

“行动胜于言辞，吾将示汝吾意。”

 

如果是以前的Bucky听见脚步就会警醒起来，但是越来越 安稳的生活使他意识清醒过来身体却不愿动弹，当他带着起床气想要起来给那个说话狗屁不通的大个子外星人一个教训时似乎已经发生了让他无法行动的状况。

 

他身后的沙发开始摇晃。传来脱衣服，或者更确切地说是撕衣服的声音，咒骂声、喘息声、嘴唇接触的濡湿和牙齿碰撞的脆响、空气里的味道变得十分奇怪。

 

沙发开始剧烈摇晃，当Loki发出浪荡的叫声时Bucky被惊吓到了。但他迅速恢复了冷静，又不是没有见过这种场面，事实上他很有可能数次出现在正在干这事的人面前，用黑洞洞的枪口对准他们的脑袋把他们送上西天。反正又无法离开，现在唯一能做的就是继续读他的书，Bucky抬起《二战回忆录3》遮住面无表情的脸。

 

Bucky一直从希特勒入侵苏联读到珍珠港事件爆发，两个外星人的喘息和呻吟才告一段落。

 

第二天晚上Steve坐在沙发上看《纸牌屋》，对政治严重缺乏兴致的Bucky躺在他大腿上玩着手游。

 

当分数快要突破最高记录时Bucky犯了一个致命的错误，他懊恼地放下手机。从这个角度Bucky可以清晰地观察Steve充满男子气概的下巴和轮廓分明的嘴唇，也许是因为刚刚吃完西瓜，他的嘴唇湿润鲜红，让Bucky有想要尝一尝的冲动。这是过去的Bucky经常做的事情。

 

“我们经常接吻吗？”

Steve显然被Bucky突如其来的问题问懵了，他想了一会：“不算经常，你会在我的嘴上快速地亲一下然后告诉我一个好消息，比如打扑克赢了钱、Philips同意放假一天，我们可以一起去镇子里晃荡….唔..”Steve没有说完话突然被Bucky嘴唇的突袭堵住了。

 

一个轻快而凶狠的吻。

 

“Buck…”Steve从脖子根到脑门都红红的，他的头顶就要冒烟了。

 

“我今天在射击比赛中赢了Clint。” Bucky舔着上唇得意地说，Steve的嘴唇味道很好，他还想再次品尝。

 

“Bucky，你不必为了恢复记忆勉强自己做一些事，我并不是不喜欢和你接吻，实际上，我喜欢你亲我，但是你不必总是在意过去做的事，” Steve已经完全凌乱了，Bucky的吻让他的心飞到了天堂，然而他又担心Bucky是因为想要追寻过去的印记而做这些事，然后他一开心嘴巴里就止不住冒傻话，“我是说，你只要做你觉得舒服的事就好。” 他苦恼地扶着额头，试图从刚才的吻带来的大脑当机中重启。

Bucky的左手已经绕到Steve的颈后，有力的金属手臂拉着他的脸让他再靠近半分，Bucky水汽氤氲的眸子和得意地翘着的可爱嘴唇越来越近，直到他们的唇再次碰触。这次是一个深情而绵长的吻，Bucky仿佛沙漠中迷途的旅者汲取清水般索求Steve的吻，Steve感受到他的热情也终于不顾一切地吮吸和舔舐着渴望已久的嘴唇。

当Bucky企图把舌头放进Steve嘴里时他一定是点燃了什么，Steve突然把Bucky的头放到靠枕上欺身把他整个人压在下面。现在Steve主导了局势。他不知餍足地吸着Bucky，直到Bucky的舌头都有点麻了，他感受到Steve两腿间的东西随着亲吻的节奏而膨胀，硬硬地顶在自己的大腿上。意识到这一点Bucky的分身也开始兴奋地站立起来。

Bucky沉浸在迅速升温的美妙感觉中，Steve却突然想起了他该死的四倍的自制力和责任感。他突然从Bucky身上撑起身体，仿佛犯了错的孩子般摇着汗湿的脑袋：“Bucky，我不该这么做，我不能乘人之危。”

“该死的，我们以前不是像Thor和Loki那样的关系吗？”Bucky恼怒地抓紧了抱枕，瞬间羽毛纷飞。

“是的，我们是像他们一样，比兄弟还要亲密，但是我不能这样做，会伤到你的。”Steve憋红着脸说。

Bucky真想给他脑袋上一拳，现在这种一触即发的状态下如果 Steve不上一下Bucky或者让Bucky上一下他才会真的很伤。再说他们70年前不是已经像Loki和Thor一样是那种关系了吗？

“Punk，我又不是他妈的处女，快点掏出你的老二狠狠地上我，否则我就砸烂你金光闪闪的榆木脑袋。”Bucky一边恶狠狠地威胁，一边隔着裤子抚摸Steve令人吃惊的凸出形状。

Steve咽了一口口水，太阳穴上暴突的青筋表明他的忍耐已经到了极限，却还是令人发指地问了一句：“你确定？Bucky…”

Bucky懊恼地瞪了一眼这个蠢蛋，一把拉下Steve的裤子，比他的主人干脆很多的大家伙直接跳了出来，有力地晃动着似乎在和Bucky打招呼。Bucky扬了扬眉毛，起身轻轻地舔了舔它，Steve倒抽了一口冷气。Bucky调皮地一口含住它，抬眼满意地看到Steve张大嘴大口地喘着气。Bucky低头专心地舔舐和用口腔包围越来越壮大的柱体，当他用舌头卷着柱头的边缘时Steve近乎粗鲁地抓住Bucky的身体把他压倒，急切地撕下他的运动裤和平角裤。

他胡乱地在Bucky胸前和臀掰上搓揉着，谈不上丝毫的技巧却让Bucky兴奋地要命。Bucky紧紧地贴着Steve炙热的躯体，双腿攀上他肌肉线条流畅的腰。Steve抚摸着Bucky的勃起，把一只手的食指放在Bucky嘴里，又向下探入他双腿间隐蔽的小穴。

Bucky想起他们没有润滑剂，Steve在他腿上摩擦的大东西让他有些害怕，但是以前他们一定也这样做过，战争期间物资紧缺，他们不可能时时准备周全不是吗？

当Steve的颤抖的手指探进来时Bucky尽量放松配合着他，但是他忍不住皱起的眉头还是让Steve停下了动作担心地问：“怎么了，Bucky？很难受吗？”

“没事，继续，我想要你，Steve。”

Steve不断地亲吻Bucky的眼睛、嘴唇和颈窝，继续放入第二根指头。

Bucky发出了嘶声。

Steve再次绷紧了神经。

“你要是停下来就换我上你。”Bucky威胁道。

“Jerk。”Steve开始缓缓地抽动指头，Bucky的后穴紧紧地绞着他的手指，让他想立刻放入自己的分身体验这种紧致感，但他还是忍耐着，直到Bucky的身体适应第三根手指，才抽出手指用分身对准小穴。

Steve深呼吸着，仿佛他准备从飞机上不带降落伞跃身而下之前所做的一样，不过这一次他是在做好准备投身极乐的天堂。

“嗯——啊——”Bucky在Steve刺入的时候还是忍不住叫了出来，太他妈疼了，确定Steve的大家伙以前真的进来过？

这一次Bucky的叫声没有换来Steve温柔的抚慰，他似乎更加兴奋，抓住Bucky扭动的腰一点点地深入并缓缓地抽动起来。

Steve的表情有点陌生。一点也不像充满正义感满满的美国队长，倒像是危险系数爆棚的反派：眼睛变得像深海一样深邃，仿佛有火焰在燃烧，嘴唇挂着满足的笑容，充满征服者的傲慢。Bucky被这样的Steve吸引住了，甚至忘记了被贯穿的疼痛。

Steve肆意地在Bucky体内横冲直撞，当他无意间顶上一块小突起时Bucky的发出了不一样的叫声，他敏锐地捕捉到了爱人身体的反应，几次在同一个地方来回摩擦。Bucky咬紧了嘴唇不愿意再叫出声，眼睛变得湿漉漉地，潮红在脸颊上显现。  
Steve恶意退到穴口再狠狠地冲进来撞向那一点，Bucky终于叫出声来，小腿在Steve背上来回摩擦，仿佛在鼓励Steve继续进攻。

“天呐，Bucky，你吸得太紧了，我想我要射出来了。”

“混蛋，我也快被你操射了。”

“等等，我们一起。”Steve加快了律动的节奏，惹得Bucky尖叫连连，结果两个人抱在一起到达了高潮，之后他们不断地亲吻和拥抱，彼此间的浓情蜜意更加深厚。

事情发生得太突然，他们手边连一张纸都没有，以至于现在有一大推麻烦的事情，余韵过后Bucky发现沙发和两个人都变得黏黏糊糊的，Steve的精液还在不断地从Bucky体内流出来，更糟糕的是沙发已经摇摇欲坠。

 

“不得不说Stark放在公共客厅里的红沙发虽然丑得惊人但是质量比你买的这个好。”Bucky开口道。

 

“为什么这么说？”Steve摇了一下沙发背，断裂的木头发出嘎吱的声音。

 

“昨天Thor和Loki在Stark的沙发上来了一发，但是沙发毫发无损。可是我们的沙发…”

 

“什么？Thor和Loki！他们不是兄弟吗！怎么会…”

 

“你不知道Thor和Loki是一对？”等等，Bucky突然意识到自己可能犯了一个很大的错误，“你不知道Stark和他的AI上床？”

 

“Bucky！你是不是看太多科幻小说了，Jarvis只是Tony的机器人管家而已。”Steve 一头雾水。

 

“你也没发现Natasha和Clint Bardon交往的事情？”Bucky惊恐地问。

 

“有这回事？”Steve 睁大了眼睛。

 

Bucky深呼吸后缓缓问道：“我们以前有做爱吗？”

 

“当然没有。这是第一次，我无数次在梦里渴望着你，现在终于变成真实，难以置信地美好。”Steve吻着Bucky紧咬的嘴唇。

 

好吧，Bucky · 战术大师 · Barnes由于Steve · 什么都不知道 · Rogers的迟钝犯下了职业生涯中最严重的一次错误，这件事绝对不能让第二个人知道。


End file.
